The Girl that Never Was
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: Yuffie has been feeling distant from everyone, including Leon. A hooded figure appears to her to find and manipulate the little darkness in her heart as it begins to consume her.
1. Chapter 1: Not Good Enough

**The Girl that Never Was**

A/N: What's with all the kingdom hearts fanfiction you ask? I dunno, got that bug I suppose and Yuffie IS my favorite character of Kingdom Hearts next to some others.

**Chapter One: Not good enough**

Yuffie panted as she looked at her companion as she readied herself for his attack as she got into stance. Leon gripped the handle of his gunblade as the huge weapon rested along his shoulder as if it's weight didn't even bother him. He smirked, before he pulled it from his shoulder as he dashed towards Yuffie as he swung the blade. The girl jumped back as he came at her, as he swung back his blade to her as she jumped up in the air dodging it again, before it came up quickly to her. Yuffie barely dodging it as it cut her shirt, as she somersaulted back doing a number of backhand flips as Leon continued to come at her. His blade cutting across the air horizontally to her, as she quickly jumped up as she stood on his large blade before jumping from it as she dropped kicked the man in the side of his head. 'Hyahhhhh!' Leon was thrown back, before he stopped himself with his blade as he looked at Yuffie who sprinted to him. He growled, as he swung his blade in an attempt to trip her up, but she jumped at the last minute as her hand pushed against his shoulder as she vaulted off of him and turned around to kick him in the back of his head, but to her surprise he grabbed her by the foot.

"Too slow." Leon said, before he quickly spun the girl by her foot quickly before hurling her across the room as her back hit the stone wall of the bailey hard as rubble and dust fell down. Yuffie fell forward from the wall and onto the floor.

"Get up, Yuffie." Leon said, sternly as he looked at his young companion moving on the ground slightly.

Her hand balling up into a fist, as she tried to pull herself up from the ground as she pulled one leg up as she used her knee for support to lift herself up. She wobbled a little trying to keep her balance as she panted. Her clothes were dirty and she had scratches and marks on her skin; she narrowed her eyes as she reached behind her and chucked sharp shuriken's at Leon. He moved his blade in front of him as the throwing stars ricochet off of his weapon.

"Pathetic. You'll have to do better than tha.."

"Kyahhhh!"

As soon, as Leon moved his blade the petite ninja was above him about to drop kick him right into the ground.

"I don't think so." He said, before he swung it up at her, but she suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Leon was momentarily blinded and stunned by the move, that he didn't see the attack coming from behind as a boot came flying into his back and sending him forward. He turned around to attack, but she was gone again as smoke was just there. She appeared behind him as she swept kicked him from underneath his feet, before she disappeared again. Leon quickly got back up onto his feet, as his eyes darted back and forth for the moment waiting for her.

_Where will she attack next...I got it._

He quickly threw his hand up in the air, as there was a small shriek as Yuffie had appeared at the spot he had predicted. She falling down as she hanged from his grasp upside down.

"You need to improve your technique to get me. I'll be able to know where you'll appear." He said, before the hilt of his gunblade burry itself into her abdomen, before he tossed her to the ground. She rolling onto her back, as the girl felt fatigue, exhaustion, and pain coursed through her body.

"Our warm up is over. Time for the real deal." He said, as he watched her struggle to get up as she could barely pull herself up.

Sweat ran down the side of her face, as she lifted her head up. Her knees buckling together as her legs shook as they ached in pain. She panted heavily, as she looked at Leon lower his blade as he looked at her.

"You're a mess. I didn't think you'd be so tired out after just a warm up." He ran a hand back through his hair, before he sheathed his blade to his side. "This warm up is over and our training session."

"No, it's not! I'm not finished." She snapped at him, as she found some energy to run to him as she held a kunai in her hand. She throwing her arm forward to attack him, but Leon merely stepped aside as he gave her a push to her back. She staggered forward before stopping, as her knees buckled back against one another before she fell to the ground to her knees. Her arms to her side, as her head lowered as she breathed raspy breaths in and out. Her hair was messy and unruly, as it covered the sides of her face.

"You're 'definitely' finished." He sighed, as he looked at her. "Just go get yourself clean up. We're done here."

He said, before he walked away from her as he left out of the bailey leaving Yuffie by herself on the ground. She squeezed her hands tightly into a fist, as she grimaced at the pathetic lost against Leon. It was so embarrassing. She thought she always use to keep up with Leon before and that's why she was his partner, but why is she starting to falter so badly now?

_I can't believe I couldn't keep up with him. What's wrong with me?_

Her head lowered in shame, as tears strained her eyes. Her hand lifted up as she rubbed at her eyes slowly, as she looked at the floor silently. Her teeth grinded together a little in anger, before she punched the ground with her fist.

_The one thing I thought I was good at and I totally blew it. Leon probably thinks less of me now. The worst part is...I really gave it my all...why...?_

Yuffie quietly sat there as she wondered what she was good for if she couldn't even keep up with Leon. She'd be useless in the Olympus Coliseum Tournaments and she didn't want Leon to lose because of her lacking in abilities.

"I'm nothing..."

'_Do you really believe you are nothing?'_

"Huh?" Yuffie lifted her head up as she looked around, she swore she could have heard someone speak to her just now, but she didn't see anyone.

'_A nothing can always be a something...'_

Yuffie pulled herself up from the ground, as she looked around for whoever it might have been talking to her. She bit her lip, as maybe she was hallucinating. Hallucinating enough to talk back to it.

"Who...are you?"

'_I am someone that can help you. If you want it.'_

"Help...me?" She held her arm, as she turned around and noticed a dark figure shrouded in black standing at the bailey door. They seemed transparent from what she could see, but Yuffie wasn't sure if he was real or a figment of her imagination. Maybe she hit her head too hard when Leon threw her.

'_Yes, my dear. I can help you. You desire power is what you want right?'_

"Power..." She limped over slowly to the figure near the door, as she stopped a few feet short to him. She couldn't see his face as it was shrouded by a hood. Was this a member of Organization XIII? It couldn't be. They're all gone. The figured offered his hand out to her as she looked at it quietly.

'_Anything you want. You want to impress Leon, right? Show, him you're not weak and not useless.'_

She subconsciously nodded, as her breathing became lighter. She wasn't sure how this man could help her, but she believed he might be able to help despite his appearance.

'_I'll be back soon.'_

Yuffie reached a hand out to him slowly, before he began to fade away into nothingness. She pulled her hand back as she looked at it.

"Was...he real?"

She frowned, as maybe she just needed to rest for awhile and was just seeing things. She sighed quietly before she limped out of the bailey.

'_Soon...'_

* * *

Yuffie sat there in the tub, as the shower rained the warm jets of water down onto her body as it washed away the dirt, blood, and grime off of her body. She noticed a few bruises on her body now, next to some old scars of hers. She didn't blame Leon for them though, if only she was as good as him it wouldn't have happened. She was sure that kick to Leon's head barely even fazed him at all. A hand came to her ribs as she winced in pain, as her ribs were feeling a bit funny.

"Crap, I think I broke one. I can't let Aerith find out or I won't be able to compete in the tournaments." She said, before she rubbed her face wiping the rest of the dirt away, before she reached up and turned the shower off. She literally crawled out of the tub, as she was so beat she could barely stand up, much less walk, but she couldn't let anyone else know that. Leon and her have been training for weeks. Ever since they gotten beat by Sora in the Pain and Panic Cup, they've been training harder ever since. Yuffie puts the blame on her, since she wasn't strong enough to defeat Sora, Donald, and Goofy. This would be the second lost to Sora and co.

She dried herself, as she put her clothes on. A black tank top that covered her mid-drift, a pair of white shorts and her usual knee high boots she wore. She didn't want anyone to see the injuries on her, as she had to put on a longer shirt.

Aerith was down at the bottom of the stairs as Yuffie came down. Yuffie put on a fake one, as she greeted the pink clad woman .

"There you are Yuffie, I thought you weren't going to join us for lunch." Aerith smiled brightly, as she watched her young companion walk past her to the kitchen where the dining table was.

"Oh, I was just taking a shower. Just a little dirty from training this morning with Leon is all."

She said, as she stopped short in the kitchen as Leon was already sitting at the table, though she was more surprised to see Cloud there as well.

"I didn't know Cloud came back..."

"Oh, I just found him early this morning when I went to the market. I asked him to join us for lunch so we could all talk."

"You mean force." He said dryly, as he lifted up his glass and drank his water. Leon said nothing, as he was looking at the newspaper. He seemed like he had also cleaned up, before he got here. He was wearing a clean white T-shirt and another pair of black leather pants.

"Well you came anyway. Yuffie go ahead and sit down. I made fried fish and a nice garden salad." She said as she led her over to a empty chair between Leon and Cloud as she sat her down in it. Aerith sitting on the other side of Leon before she picked up a fork.

"I told Cid we'd be having lunch and Merlin too. I hope they haven't forgotten."

"I'm sure Cid will come either way, if he isn't caught up in all his work." Leon mumbled, as he turned a page in the newspaper. Yuffie looked at him, as she wanted to apologize for slacking in their training, but the words couldn't form from her mouth. She sighed, as her fork just poked at the food on her plate, as Aerith was making her usual chatter as she wasn't paying much attention to what she was going on and on about. Her other hand rubbed her side, as it was feeling real painful as she could feel the bone moving back and forth as she shifted in her seat. Cloud looked from the corner of his eye, as he noticed this and the slight abnormal swelling of the girl's side.

"Yuffie, you've barely eaten anything. It's probably cold now."

"Huh?"

Aerith looked at her, as Yuffie looked back and then at her plate. She's been sitting there for 20 minutes as she hasn't touched a thing.

"Oh, I just don't have apatite."

"I hope you aren't getting sick. Maybe you should take something..."

"No, really Aerith. I'm fine. The great Yuffie never gets sick." She boasted, as this was all a lie of course.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, as his hand reached over and pushed a index finger into her side. The reaction made her jump up from her seat and scream. Of course Aerith looked at her in distress as Leon looked from his paper from her sudden outburst.

"I knew it." Cloud said, as he looked at Yuffie who winced as she looked back at the blonde man.

"What was that for?" She yelped, as she held her side.

"You have a broken rib Yuffie." Cloud said, as he watched her rub along her ribs gently.

"I do not! You just poked me real hard!" She retorted.

"Let us see then if it's not broken then." Cloud said, as Yuffied looked at him nervously. They'd know for sure if she did.

_Oh man, I need to make a hasty exit and now._

"It's not, okay? Quit bugging me about it. What do you care anyway if I was? You're never around half the time anyhow!" She yelled at him, before she ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. Cloud sighed, as he looked over to Leon

"I didn't know, all right?" Leon said, as he placed the paper on the table as he looked back at the expressionless face of Cloud.

"She's _your_ partner. You should know these things." He folded his arms along his stomach as he closed his eyes, "You should remember that she's also a female Leon. Females are more fragile than men."

"Why are you putting it as if it's all my fault? It's just our usual training." He said, as he didn't see anything as being his fault.

"Do you believe that? You sure you haven't just been pushing her harder than usual, due to you losing to Sora again?" Cloud looked at him sharply as did Leon looked back him the same way. Aerith felt uneasy in the room with the two men, as she hoped this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"You have no reason to say that. You lost to that kid as well."

"Hey, Leon just..." Aerith began to speak but was interrupted by Cloud.

"I did, but unlike you I can admit defeat. Also, I wouldn't be trying to push one of my friends into danger by heavy training. Don't be putting the blame just on her. A team consists of two or more people, not one."

"Cloud that's a little..."

"You're one to talk. You're the one that's been gone for the past couple of years and haven't attempted to find us. You just keep searching for..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Aerith's hands hit the kitchen table shaking it, as the two men looked at her in surprise by her loud outburst. She looked back at the two annoyed and upset as she stood up from her chair.

"This isn't making it any better by blaming one each other back and forth. I don't care who's fault it is or not. I'm more concerned about Yuffie and I"m going to go find her." She said, before she left the table as she angrily left the house. This was one of the few times Aerith would ever lose her temper. The two men looked at each other before giving a low sigh.

* * *

Yuffie had left the borough as she entered the square of the town. She looking down, as her body staggered a bit as she walked. Maybe she should have took a nap instead of coming down for lunch. It would only be a matter of time before they'd ask her about her ribs. Too be quite honest, she wasn't sure if she'd be in top shape for the tournaments at all.

_Maybe I shouldn't enter, but what would Leon say?_

She groaned, as her vision got a little blurry as she felt like she would collapse soon. Maybe she should have ate before she had left, her stomach felt pretty empty. Yuffie took a few more steps before her body started to give out on her. She fell forward as she had expected to hit the ground, but it never came as arms wrapped around her as someone had stopped her fall as she fell against them.

"Oh...I'm sorry. God, I'm just so exhausted..." She grunted, as she had her eyes closed before she heard a deep voice talk to her.

"No need to apologize. I'm glad I was here to catch you." He said, as he sounded pretty calm. "So are you all right?"

Yuffied sighed a little, as she opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at him, "I'm fine I'm just..."

She trailed off as stared at the man in some state of shock. He was tall, about Leon's height and he had long light blue hair that was pulled back behind his shoulders into a pony tail. He wore a thin pair of glasses that rested over the top of his nose. He had a pale skin complexion, but he had very handsome features. He was wearing a white dress shirt and pair of black pants.

_Wow...who'd think I'd fall into the arms of such a hot guy? I should do this more often..._

She felt the heat come to her face, as her cheeks began to turn pink. He smiled at her, before lifting her up in his arms as one was underneath her knees and the other behind her back.

"Hope you don't find this rude. I thought you might want to rest elsewhere and not be on your feet."

_I could stay in your arms all day..._

"N-n-no, not at all." She stuttered, as she felt like a dork as he carried her over to one of the tables near the large freezer, that also functioned as Scrooge McDuck's Ice-Cream shop. He put her down in one of the chairs, before placing her down in one. He sat across from her, as he looked at her.

"So, are you feeling all right Miss...?"

"Yuffie. I'm okay, I just need to go to take a power nap later is all." She rubbed the back of her head, as she was feeling as giddy as a school girl. Trying not to lose her cool. Her stomach suddenly made a loud growl, as she put her hands on it. He chuckled a little.

"Guess the only thing wrong is that you're hungry. Here, have this. I normally don't eat ice cream." He said, as he pushed a glass to her that was filled with vanilla ice cream and strawberries with chocolate on top.

_Strange, I didn't see that there before. Well, I can't pass up free ice cream._

She happily obliged, by taking the spoon that was in it and eating it with great joy. He watched her as she ate, as his eyes never left her. After awhile of pigging out, Yuffie noticed this and got a little flustered. She never had a problem with pigging out in front of anyone, especially Leon and the others, but she felt a little shy around him.

"Um, ah, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your features..." He said casually, as he leaned back in his chair.

She wasn't too sure what she meant by that. Was that mean he was checking her out or what? She looked down as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Don't take it the wrong way though. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself." He reached his hand out to her as he gave her a friendly smile, "My name is Xias. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuffie."

"Like wise." She shook his hand, as she suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine as she held his hand.

_Where did 'that' come from? I suddenly got this uneasy feeling..._

"You're the Yuffie of the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee aren't you? I'm very honored to have met you."

"Ha..ha, me? Well, I've never heard that before. You must be new in town."

"You could say that..." He looked back from the corner of his eye, before he looked back towards her. "I should get going. I have a lot of work to do, but I do hope we can have a more 'proper' engagement." He said, before he lifted her hand up and kissed the top of it. He got up from his seat and left, as Yuffie looked at her hand as she was in a daze.

"Yuffie?"

"Mm..."

"Hey, Yuffie are you okay?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head to see Aerith standing next to her with a look of concern on her face.

"I got worried about you and came to see if you're all right."

"Oh, I'm fine Aerith..."

"Really? Your face is all red..." She leaned down as she peered at the ninja's tinted rouge face, as she put a hand to her forehead. "..and pretty warm too. Maybe you're catching something..."

"I'm fine! I don't have a fever!" She said flustered, as she put her hands in her lap as she didn't want to tell the woman why she was really red.

"Well, either way I want to check your ribs. Come with me to the infirmary." She said, as she grabbed her hand and led her away from the table and back to the borough. Yuffie sighed quietly to herself, before she looked back over her shoulder.

_Xias..._

**TBC**

_I guess this turned out how I wanted it to. I should have made it a tad longer, but the second installment will be better. Leave a good review if you like it._


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy or Envy?

1**The Girl that Never Was**

A/N: What's with all the kingdom hearts fanfiction you ask? I dunno, got that bug I suppose and Yuffie IS my favorite character of Kingdom Hearts next to some others.

**Chapter Two: Jealousy or Envy?**

A hand rubbed along her side as she looked down at Aerith's handy work. Aerith had wrapped her ribs firmly, as she said it would take a few weeks for them to heal up. She also got a scolding for not telling her she had any broken ribs or scratches. There wasn't much she could do for the bruises though. She sighed, as it wasn't as bad she thought it would be. Aerith was probably giving Leon a lecture on him being so rough on her. Though Yuffie still didn't consider it to be his fault, she just wished she wasn't so weak. Why couldn't she be as strong as him and Cloud? At least, Aerith provides her use with her healing powers. Why couldn't she ever prove herself to them?

"Am I really 'that' pathetic?"

She sighed, as she lifted her head up to see the hooded figure in front of her again. He stood there, as he seemed to be solid now and not just transparent from when the last time she met him.

"It's you again...just who are you?" She asked, as she stared at him as she sat there on the examination table.

'_Like I said...someone that can help you, Yuffie.'_ She couldn't see his face, as the hooded was shrouded over his head and the shadows hid his face._ 'You don't think Leon would actually let you compete in the tournaments with you?'_

She flinched at the words, as her hand gripped the edge of the table,"I'm his partner, of course he'll let me compete with him."

'_Oh? What if he doesn't? Leon can hold his own very well in the tournaments right?'_

"That is true...I really don't see why he needs me for then..." Yuffie stated quietly, as she looked down at the floor. She bit her lip lightly, as maybe the only reason they were partners was that he just needed someone to enter with for the battles in the beginning.

'_If you were stronger, you could easily crush your opponents. I'm sure Leon would accept you as a equal.'_

"Equal...? You...can do that for me? Make me stronger?" She asked, murmuring under her breath before he placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up to him.

'_My dear girl, I can do anything for you if you desire it...'_

Cloud had slowly stopped short of the room Yuffie was in as he could here her talking inside. He didn't think anyone else was here. Aerith had told him to watch Yuffie, while she went to go see Leon. Cloud's hand reached back behind him as his hand grasp the handle of his sword as he leaned in closer to the door.

"I...don't know."

'_Just close your eyes and open your heart...'_

"U...ugh..."

"Yuffie!"

Cloud burst through the door as it swung open smacking against the wall. He ran into the room, as he looked at Yuffie seated down on the end of the examination table as she was just looking down at the floor with a blank look on her face. His eyes darted back and forth, as he turned his head as he didn't see anyone else here besides her. His grip on his blade slowly loosened, before his arm lay against his side.

_I swore I could have heard another voice..._

He walked over to Yuffie as he looked down at her, as she said nothing. His gloved hand pulled her chin up as she examined her. Overall, she seemed fine, but her eyes seemed glazed over as she looked out of it. Maybe Aerith had gave her a tranquilizer or something to calm her down when she was bandaging her ribs.

"Yuffie, are you all right?"

"Yeah..."

He frowned, as she seemed like she was in some state of depression or maybe she was just so exhausted still from Leon's training. Cloud never knew Yuffie to be depressed at all, she seemed to be the main one around here that always had a cheery disposition than anyone else, even Aerith. He picked her up into his arms, as he walked out of the room. She stayed quiet. She seemed to just stare out into oblivion as he took her out of the Infirmary. He's never seen her like this before. Maybe her and Leon's so called training sessions had more effect on her than he thought. He'd have to discuss it with him later as Aerith was already giving him a ear full by now. In a way, he saw Yuffie like a younger sister to him as she use to hang around him and Leon all the time when they were younger. He went out the side door of the Infirmary as he went across the alley to where they stayed at. He opened the door as he closed it behind him as he made his way up the stairs. Cloud stopped as he nearly fell forward, as a sharp pain came his left arm.

"U..u..ugh!" He grimaced as, he struggled to hold Yuffie as he panted as his arm shook violently before he stepped up the stairs slowly.

_Dammit, not again. Why is it happening again?_

He made his way up the stairs, before going into Yuffie's bedroom as he kicked the door closed with his foot. He placed the girl on the bed, who had now fallen asleep as fell down onto his knees as he leaned back against the bed. Cloud looked at his left arm, as he squeezed it with his other one as the paint coursed through his arm violently as he closed his eyes tightly as the sharp pain quit pinching at the nerves in his arm slowly as he breathed heavily. He raised his hand up to his face as he looked at it.

_He couldn't be close by, could he? I should go look, but...I can't leave Yuffie alone._

His head turned as he looked at the sleeping girl, before he sighed as he looked down. He decided against going and thought it best to just stay here by her side just for tonight. Cloud gave a heavy sigh, before leaning his head back as he closed his eyes.

--

"Aerith you don't have to bite my head off."

Leon looked at the woman in front of him, as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the ground lightly.

"I was so lucky it wasn't as serious as I thought it would be. Come on Leon, I thought you'd know that Yuffie was in this kind of condition. You two train together all the time and she's always around you."

"Believe me Aerith, if I knew I wouldn't be here right now." Leon sighed, as he ran a hand back through his hair. He didn't know he'd been so rough on Yuffie for the past few weeks and he didn't notice any of the bruises she was getting since she was always covering them up.

_I'm such a idiot._

Aerith sighed, as she put her hands down to her side. She looked at him with the utmost sincerity, "I believe you, but what about the tournament? It's in a couple of days. Do you plan to let her enter?"

"I've thought about it, but I'm not sure yet. If Yuffie isn't still in perfect condition by the tournament I guess I have to tell her that she can't compete this time."

"She's not gonna like that. You know that right?" Cid looked back over his shoulder, as he looked at the two as he was busy upgrading the town's defense mechanism. Leon put a hand to his forehead.

"Think I don't know that?"

He could already see the young girl yelling at him all ready about it and possibly punching him for not letting her compete. Yuffie could be so stubborn, but that's how he usually could be too.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"That's weird..."

Both Aerith and Leon looked over at Cid, as he leaned closer to his monitor as his fingers typed in a few commands into his computer.

"What's weird?" Aerith asked.

"Lately, the town's defense system has been acting a little crazy. It keeps blinking on and off."

"It's not heartless are they?"

"Nah, but...the CPU and main frame has been going up and down' like a yo-yo or somthin'. It's probably nothing, but it's getting a interference from something." He said, as he pressed the enter key.

"Well, tomorrow why don't you have Tron run a system analysis just to be sure." Aerith said, as she walked over to the door before turning her head.

"Don't forget now, Leon."

She reminded him, before she left Merlin's home. Leon leaned back against the wall, as he folded his arms across his chest.

_This might be a little tough..._

--

Yuffie shifted around on her bed, as daylight hit her face from the window in the room. She yawned, as she stretched her arms up over her head. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. Blinking, she noticed the blonde man that was sitting up against her bed sleeping soundly. Yuffie didn't remember too much from last night or even going to bed for that matter. She figured Cloud had brought her too her room because she dozed off or something.

"You just sleep for a little while longer." She whispered, as she threw her blanket over on top of him before getting up off of the bed.

She lifted her window up as she leaned on the window sill as she looked out into the open. Hollow Bastion was sure quiet in the morning, well it was quiet usually throughout the day if there weren't any heartless. It was hard to believe this once use to be Radiant Garden. She remembered how beautiful it use to look and all the flowers that were around the town. A sigh came form her lips, as she looked up at the light falling sparkles from the sky. At least, the town is slowly beginning to turn back to normal now.

"Yuffie!"

"Mm?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the male voice. Her eye sight lowering down to the ground as she noticed Leon standing down below in the alley.

"Oh, good morning Squall. Oh! Am I late for training this morning?" She waved to him, before looking a little nervous. The girl wasn't quite sure if she over slept or not, since her and Leon liked to train early in the morning. He shook his head as he put his hands on his hips.

_Hmm, she didn't call me Leon today. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it._

"No, actually there won't be any training today. I'd like to talk to you."

"Oh? Well, come on up then."

"I meant a little more privately." He said.

"Ohh." She turned her head and looked back at the sleeping Cloud, before looking back down to Leon. "Okay. Be down in a jiffy then."

She said, before she climbed out the window, as she jumped over to the next roof over and then down into the alley in front of Leon nimbly.

"You could have used the stairs..."

"It was quicker."

"Whatever, just come with me." He said, as he pulled his arm around back and put his hand on her left shoulder as he walked next to her.

Yuffie was a little surprised, as his hand didn't leave her shoulder and she was rather close to him. She could smell his cologne, as her hip brushed back against his.

_Wow, I never noticed how nice he smells._

"A..ah.umm..."

She quietly walked next to him, as they walked out of the Borough as they made their way to the Market Place. It was pretty secluded, with the exception of a few vendors readying their shops for today. Her hands held one another, as they rested against her chest.

"So, Yuffie..."

"Mm?"

"Are you feeling any better today?" He asked, as he looked down at his young companion.

"Umm, ah yeah. A little bit I am."

"Really?" His brow rose, as he stopped near a wall with a ledge in the market place, where you could look over and see the rest of the town below. He picked her up as he sat her down on the ledge, as his hand went to her bandaged ribs as he felt around them. Yuffie felt the flutter feeling in her stomach, as he touched her.

_Uh, I feel weird. I hope I'm really not feeling sick._

"Ouch. Watch what you're doing Squall."

"Sorry."

He said, as he looked up at her as he cheeks had a touch of pink in them.

"Are you getting a fever or a cold? You have a little color in your face." He asked concerned, as he watched her shake her head as her hands pressed against her cheeks.

"I'm _fine._ You and Aerith worry too much." She said, as Leon looked at her a little dumfounded before letting her go. He taking a seat next to her, before he turned around the opposite direction as his feet hanged down over the ledge. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

_Oh, he's going to tell me I'm lacking in my training. I know it._

"Yuffie..."

_Here it comes._

She looked down, as she exhaled heavily awaiting the words.

"I'm sorry."

"I know I'm just–wha?" She turned her head, as she looked at him with a wide eyed gaze.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was too rough in our training. I hope you can forgive me."

_Did that just happen? The Great Squall Leonhart just apologized? To me?_

"It's okay really Squall." She gave him a reassuring smile, as he looked at her.

"No it's not. I hurt you pretty bad and I feel very guilty about it. It could have been worse." He said, as she noticed the sincerity in his voice. Yuffie felt pretty happy that he was so concerned about her, but in her mind she believed she was most to blame for it a little.

"Well, I wish I could keep up better with you. I think I'm just too weak really." She said, as she looked back down at the ground. "Just wish I could match your skills, like Cloud. At least, Aerith shows her use by her healing spells even though she isn't a fighter..."

He looked at her, as he frowned. Leon had no idea that's how she's been feeling as of late. He didn't think she was useless. Sure, him and Cloud matched strength, but Yuffie was really fast on her feet and good at dodging and tactical attacks.

"Yuffie I..."

"Miss Yuffie, I wasn't expecting to see you so early in the morning."

Yuffie looked up from her gaze on the ground, as she noticed the man a couple of feet away from her. She smiled brightly, as her mood seemed to lift all of a sudden.

"Hey, Xias!" She yelled over to him, as she waved to him. Leon looked at the man, as his eyes narrowed as he was interrupted by this strange man who came out of no where. He didn't recall hearing any footsteps or seeing him when they arrived her. Leon noticed Yuffie's mood had changed from mellow to pretty perky now that he arrived.

Xias walked over to them, as he stopped short in front of Yuffie as he grasp her hand gently before kissing the top of it lightly as he looked at her.

"Another chance meeting with you. I must be pretty lucky to see you again so soon."

Yuffie merely giggled, as her free hand rested against her face as she squirmed a little in her seat.

"You flattery me too much, Xias and you can just call me Yuffie."

"Whatever you please. So, what are you doing up so early?"

"Me? Well, I'm just..."

"She's just here with me." Leon said, as he interrupted her. He turning around as he got up from his seat and stood.

"And your name is...?" He asked very casually.

"Oh, this is Squall. He's part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee for The Radient Garden." Yuffie said, as she introduced him.

"It's Leon, actually." He said dryly, before he stepped in between him and Yuffie. Xias looked at him, as he smiled at Leon as if he didn't notice the slight hostility coming from him.

"Sorry, I didn't really notice you before. I guess it was because I seen Miss...I mean, Yuffie here. Just thought it start my day off real nice, if I got to speak to her again." He said, as Leon eye twitched slightly at his words. He could hear Yuffie behind him giggling like a school girl.

_Didn't notice me? Why you smug son of a..._

"By the way, I was wondering...if you haven't already eaten. I'd like to treat you to breakfast Yuffie. It would be a honor." He said, as he gave a small bow to her.

_She can't be seriously falling for this crap._

"Well I..."

"She already has breakfast plans with me." Leon said out suddenly, as Xias and Yuffie looked at him. Yuffie a little stunned by his words.

"Oh, I see. You're quite infatuated with her then? Or maybe you're lovers?"

Leon suddenly feel blood rushing to his head, as he was side blinded by his comment. He had grabbed Xias by the collar of his shirt, as his voice rose pretty loudly.

"We're not lovers!"

Some of the store clerks and vendors brought their attention over to them, as Leon seemed to have pulled a crowd to the squabble between them. Yuffie buried her head in her hands, as she was so embarrassed by Leon's outburst. She was wondering how long a fall it'd be if she fell backwards off the ledge.

"Pardon me. It was a harmless mistake." He said, as he took Leon by the wrist and pulled it away calmly. Though his grip was firm and harsh as he did it. Leon flinched at the slight paint in his wrist now.

_Who IS this guy?_

Leon didn't trust this guy and he especially didn't trust him around Yuffie. There was something about him that bothered. He didn't know what, but there was something he hated about it. Also, he seemed a little familiar.

"We're leaving."

"But Squall–hey!"

Leon grabbed Yuffie by her hand as she slipped from her seat as he led her away. Xias raised a hand, as he kept his calm composure.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon, Yuffie. Until we meet again."

" Bye, Xias! Hey! Squall, not so hard!" Yuffie said, as Leon led her from the market place literally dragging her back to the Borough. Xias smiled faded, as his hand went to his side as they left as he smirked.

_This Leon could pose as a problem for me...no matter. Nothing I can't take care of._

After awhile, Yuffie yanked her arm back from him. He turned around as he noticed her annoyed look as she put her hands on her hips.

"What was 'that' about?"

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I just don't, all right?" He said, as he folded his arms across his chest. "He shouldn't be flirting with you. Besides, he's probably older than I am."

Yuffie tilted her head as she looked at him, as she didn't know why Leon would be so upset over some guy that was possibly flirting with her or not. Maybe he was just a little peeved that they were interrupted by him. Though, she was giving him more attention than Leon and ignored him.

"Oh, I see. You're jealous aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her, as if she was crazy.

_Like I'd be jealous of that long hair, smooth talking, wannabe pretty boy._

Yuffie smiled, as she put her arms behind her back as she looked at him. "That's it. Isn't it?"

"Hmph, hardly." Leon said, as he turned his head from her. He felt a tug on his cheek, as Yuffie began to pinch his cheek as she pulled on it.

"Yes you are. That's so cute. I'm so sorry I ignored you Squally." She teased, as she pulled on his cheek again.

"Cut that out..."

"Ohh, don't worry I'll give all my attention to you from now on." Yuffie smiled, as she laughed. Leon pulled his hand up slapping her hand away gently, as he grumbled a little as he was just being made a fool of now by her all because Xias made him look like a complete idiot in public.

"I'm going to Merlin's..." He said, as he turned from her as he began to walk away. Yuffie followed him, as she continued to aggravate him.

"Squall, don't run away from your feelings!" She said, as she threw her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"Yuffie..!" He looked back at her, as he thought she had seriously lost it now. He began to walk forward as he dragged her along. His hand on her head as he tried to push her off. "Cut it out, people are looking."

"Squall I love you! Don't go! Don't you care what we have?" She said, as she was dragged as he continued to try and walk as some passer byers watched the scene and whispered to one another. Now, she was just making a spectacle of herself and him as well. He stopped, as she wouldn't quit with the over dramatized acting. She leaned up as he put her head on his shoulders as he hunched over slightly in defeat.

"What will it take for you to quit this madness?" He mumbled, as he looked at her as she smiled widely.

"Tell me you love me..." She sang in a melody voice.

"Tell you what?" He asked, as he thought she bumped her head.

"You heard me. Do it or I can just hang on you all day." She threatened, as she hugged him tightly. Leon looked at her and at a few people that was looking at them. He grumbled a bit, as he didn't seem to have any choice.

"I...love...you.." He grumbled lowly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you too well." She said, leaning over him.

"I said...I love you." He said in a lower voice.

"Once more...I don't think everyone heard." She said, playfully before she whispered in his ear. "This is what you get for embarrassing me in public."

Leon put a hand to his head, as he sighed. He then looked at her, before a slight smile formed on his lips as he got an idea. He leaned up, as he pulled her arms off of him. He got down on one knee as he held her hands, she looking puzzled by his action.

"Squall what are you doing?"

"Oh, my sweet Yuffie who shine brighter than the sun and stars themselves. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said, as she smiled to her as the shocked expression on her place was clearly what made it worth doing this.

"W-w-what?" She looked at him, as she really wasn't expecting this from him. One of the female towns people, whispered to another girl as she giggled.

'How romantic!'

"Please, accept my offer. Make me the happiest man in the world."

_Oh, you are so dead Squall Leonhart._

Yuffie thought, as she looked at him as she tried to get her hand back.

"Squall you're such a goober and...hey!" She fell forward as he pulled her to sit on his knee, as he looked at her.

"Don't reject me, my love. We were meant to be." He said, as he kissed her hand and then kissed up along her arm. Yuffie blushed, before her hand pushed over his mouth as her palm pressed against his lips.

"Okay, that's pushing it mister. I'm not that easy." She said, as she looked at him before he kissed her finger.

"I wouldn't dare think of it."

"Ahem..."

Both Leon and Yuffie looked back to see Cloud standing there as, he merely shook his head at the two. He had been standing there for quite some time, as he looked at the two.

"I think she's having a bad influence on you now instead of the other way around." He said, as Yuffie merely stuck her tongue out at him as she got up. Leon stood up, as he had regained his composure now as Cloud looked at the two.

"Anyhow, Aerith told me to call you to breakfast." He said, as he turned around walking towards the alley way.

"Well, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day now." He said, as he followed Cloud as Yuffie followed behind him. That was pretty out of character, even for Leon, but he did kind of enjoy it really. It was pretty...interesting being around Yuffie. Though, he'd never say that since he was so proud.

"You know, you should be a actor Squall."

"Leon. And shut up."

**TBC**

_That was pretty unexpected near the end huh? XD Leon is a bit more friendlier in this chapter, but still remains his 'I'm so coo' personality. Even Leon knows how to joke around sometimes, yes? And that's every once in a blue moon. This will probably be one of the few times there's some comical stuff in this story. Chapter 3 soon to be up._


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil

**The Girl that Never Was**

A/N: What's with all the kingdom hearts fanfiction you ask? I dunno, got that bug I suppose and Yuffie IS my favorite character of Kingdom Hearts next to some others.

**Chapter Three: A Deal with the Devil**

"I trust you know what to do right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shmooze a little and lay on the old underworld charm. I mean who can resist me right? Though, let's not forget your end of the bargain right?" Hades said, leaning in his throne. He looked at the hooded cloaked figure in his chambers as he stood there silently with his hood hiding his face.

"Of course..."

"Excellent. I have to tell you it was getting boring around here. Tired of hearing wonder boy winning all the time upstairs and these souls constantly screaming. I mean hey, I like tortured souls for the rest of eternity as much as the next guy, but it gets a little old." He got up as he walked over to the hooded figure. Hades opened his palm as he waved a hand over his opened palm, smoke popping from his hand. It cleared as a figurine was standing in his hand.

"What is that?" The hooded man looked at the figurine closely.

"This is how I take control of people. Strong hearted or not, they do anything I say, but that's only if they agree to a contract."

"So, it's pretty much useless?"

"Not really. I'll take care of that part you just do your part."

Hades grinned as he looked down at the figurine in his hand. Smoke swirling around the figurine slowly as Hades closed his hands around it.

"Heh, heh. You have no idea what's going to hit you."

---

"Hey there it is!" Yuffie yelled out, as she pointed downwards to the Olympus Coliseum. Squall had brought her and Cloud to the Olympus Coliseum to check on the tournaments line-up as so far. Yuffie watched as Leon lowered the gummi down to the Coliseum. Yuffie looked back at him, before she slid the door back on the gummi as she was about to jump 40 feet to the ground. She leaned forward before Cloud grabbed her by the back of her shorts.

"Don't even try it."

"Why not? I do it all the time."

"Have you forgotten your current condition?" Cloud said. Yuffie sighed, as she shook her head a little before sitting back as he let go of her.

"Don't be so wreck less. You'll get hurt that way." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"You know that's how she's always been. I suppose she's just accident prone." He said, as he looked at

the gauges. The Gummi ship lowered to the ground slowly as dust kicked up everywhere before settling down. Yuffie sighed slightly as she looked at her feet.

_Wreck less? I never thought I was before. Why does it seem like I'm the last to know how bad my faults are? _

"Come." Cloud nudged her shoulder as he moved passed her getting out of the gummi ship. His bandaged wrapped sword on his back, Cloud looked around slowly at his surroundings. Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts before quietly sliding out of the gummi ship as she put her hands behind

"I haven't been here in awhile." Cloud said looking at his surroundings. He noticed some re-construction done back in the area. There was still some rubble to the right.

"Looks like Hercules has been busy getting place back up to like it was since the Hydra attack." Leon said. He glanced back noticing Yuffie was reading the listings on the wall for each cup tournament. She put her hands behind her back.

'_She looks so excited...'_

"So, you haven't told her yet then?"

Leon turned his head back towards Cloud, as the blonde was looking at him sternly. Leon only sighed rubbing the back of his head slowly.

"I was trying to wait til before the tournament to see if she would be up to fighting or not."

"You know better than I that she won't be at her one hundred percent. Bones take longer to mend you know and I've notice she's been limping very slightly. For her sake Leon, tell her she can't participate in the tournaments until further notice or I will." He said before he walked away from him.

Leon merely looked down as he didn't seem to have a choice. Cloud was right and he couldn't put it off anymore. Yuffie bent over as she looked down at the bottom list of one of the cup tournaments. She noticed Sora, Donald, and Goofy's name written at the top of the list form previous cups. Her and Leon's name was just below their's. She gave a small sigh, as she was reminded of their lost. Well, her lost to put it blunt.

"Hey Lady."

"Hmm?"

Yuffie looked down to see two little kids next to her. A boy and a girl, they both looked pretty excited as they grinned widely.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Yeah, yeah! Are you um...Yuffie?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

They giggled out as they bounced up and down joyfully. Yuffie was a little confused as she didn't know what these kids wanted.

"So, you're the Great Ninja Yuffie then? Who fights with Leon?" The girl asked. Yuffie rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. She didn't think she had fans like this. Well, she knew she might have had 'some'. She knew Squall's cheering section consisted of love sick girls.

"Yeah, I am. Hehe."

"See, I told you!" The boy said. The girl shyly took out a piece of blank paper and a pen from behind her back.

"Me and my brother was wondering if you could give us your autograph."

"Autograph? Sure, why not. You're sweet kids." She smiled, before taking the pen and paper as she signed her name at the bottom before handing it back to the squealing children.

"Gee, thanks lady." The boy said.

"Yeah, thanks! Can't wait to see you in another match soon!"

The kids then ran off as they waved back to her. Yuffie waved back to them smiling a little.

"_Least someone has some confidence in me..."_

"Hey, buddy long time no see."

"Huh?" Leon turned around, as he didn't see anyone. He scratched his head before he felt a tug on his pants leg.

"Down here, Leonhart."

Leon looked down as he saw who was talking to him. He folded his arms as he smiled a little.

"Hey Phil, how are you? Looks like you been busy getting this place up and running since the Hydra incident."

"No kidding, Leon. Though with my kid Hercules helping, it's as easy as pie. Nice to see you and Strife here. He looks...different." Phil said, putting his hands on his hips. Cloud said nothing, as he stood there silently as always. He only spoke when necessary.

"He's been through some changes." Leon shrugged, not going into details. "When do think this place will be up to normal?"

"We're still working on fixing the ring up here, that creep Hades has most of everyone participating in his tournament. We're losing business here!" Phil fumed. Cloud flinched a little as the sound of Hades name.

"Really? A underworld Tournament..." Leon rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Yeah, maybe you can enter down there, at least until this place is up and running again, but I have to warn you it's pretty dangerous down there. You and legs might not have a chance."

"Legs...?"

"You know, that curvy cutie I see you with."

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah. You're pretty lucky."

"Hardly. Me and Yuffie are just comrades." Leon said rubbing the top of her head. "Plus, she isn't exactly lady like."

"That's what I like about her. Nothing more attractive than a woman that can defend herself, eh?" He nudged Leon in his leg as kept his arms along his sides. Leon didn't seem too interested in continuing the conversation. It made him feel uncomfortable. Phil was such a skirt chaser.

"I mean hey. Girls that are pretty flexible are probably pretty..."

"OK. Let's **not** talk about her like that again? Okay? Okay then." He said frustrated.

"Where is Hercules anyway?" Cloud asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, wonder boy? He's training as usual." Meg said as she approached them. "Always working hard you know to finish fixing up the arena. He's a one man working crew, you know?"

He nodded, before Yuffie came up beside him. He noticed her facial expression as her arms were folded across her chest. Her weight shifted to one side, as she stood there quietly. Something seemed to be bothering her, though Leon thought it best not to ask.

"Hey, there's my favorite Ninja. How are you doing kid?" Phil said.

"I'm fine Phil and my face is up here." She said, waving her hand up a little. "So, I see the arena isn't completely done yet."

"Got that right. It's been a pain in my posterior. Know what I mean? Most of the action will be down in the Hades Coliseum. I've heard the battles are more brutal than before."

"Hah, that's not gonna stop me and Squall from kicking some underworld butt all around like before!" She said, as she threw a few quick punches in the air. "Hyuh, hyuh, hah!"

"Yuffie..." Leon began, but was cut off.

"Oh, so you two are going to enter then? That's great to hear. Maybe you can keep those goons there under control."

"Yuffie it's..." Leon sighed, as he was cut off again.

"You know it! Can't wait to kick some butt. Me and Squall here been training hard." She grinned.

"Yuffie you can't enter the tournament!" Leon said loudly. Cloud, Meg, Phil, and of course Yuffie looked at him from his sudden outburst. Yuffie looked at him silently as she turned to him.

"You...can't be serious about that right?" She asked.

Leon looked at her silently with a stern look covering his face. Oh, she could tell he was serious. Leon wasn't one to joke around either. That was just one of those few rare moments he did. A frown came to her lips as he didn't answer her.

"Come on. I mean it was just two ribs. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. You know no one can even catch me in the tournaments."

"Yuffie don't make this harder on me. My decision is final. You cannot enter the tournament."

"But Squall..."

"Leon." He corrected her. The expression on his face didn't change. "I don't want you to participate in these tournaments at **all.** As of right now, you are not my partner anymore Yuffie."

The words seemed to hit her like a bullet through her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked as Leon. He turned his head as he looked away from her. She didn't know what to think or say. Honestly, she didn't see that coming at all.

_I'm...I'm not his partner anymore?_

There was an uneasy silence, as everyone seemed uncomfortable. Her eyes felt hot as she could begin to feel the tears coming up now. Those brown eyes glazed over as she felt her vision began to blur. She looked down at the ground seeing that she didn't have to will to look Leon straight in the eyes. Fingers curled up letting her hand ball up into a fist. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

"I...need to go."

She said quietly, before turning on her heels and running from them.

"Whoa, a little harsh on her weren't you?" Phil said.

"It's for her own good. She's just going to get hurt." Leon mumbled.

"A bit too late for that." Meg said, before she ran off to find Yuffie.

Leon sighed, as he looked over to Cloud who said nothing the entire time nor did he want to say anything. It was pretty clear what he was gonna say.

_It's for her own good. She'll just slow us down after all..._

--

"I...can't believe he said that..."

Yuffie was sitting on the ground quietly as she had ran downstairs from the Olympus Coliseum to the Underworld. Her arms wrapped around her knees as tears slowly ran from the corner of her eyes. She put her head down against her arms as she cried to herself. Why was she crying for and why did it hurt so much when Leon said that? Sure, who hasn't yelled at her before, but...

"So, it is true. Leon wasn't going to let me compete...but not to be his partner anymore...?"

_I'm weak...just weak..._

Her eyes shut tightly as she drew in a sharp breath trying not to cry uncontrollably. She was alone, but crying was just another sign of weakness. Of all the time she's been with Leon, she never seen him cry. Not once, except that one time a couple of years back. It'd seem like Leon made some vow to himself to never show that kind of weakness again.

"Here."

A handkerchief was brushed against her hand, before she took it as she used it to rub her eyes. Leaning up a little she dried her face coughing a little.

"T...thanks..."

"Now, what's with all the water works toots? This isn't exactly a place to be crying at."

"I'm just..."

Yuffie looked up, blinking as she wasn't expecting to see a tall strange man in a dark robe. He had blue skin and fiery blue flames burning on top of his head. She looked at him puzzled as she sat there. "W...who are you?"

"Hades. God of the underworld. Prince of Darkness. Maybe you heard of me." He said, waving a hand in the air as business card appeared in his hand in a puff of smoke. Yuffie cautiously took it looking at it then back up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nadda. Just heard you cryin' and was wondering what a pretty thing like you would be crying in a place like this." He said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't crying!" She spat as she rubbed at her eyes standing up

"Could have fooled me kid. So, I heard 'blow'heart out there say you can't compete in my very 'safe' tournaments."

"You...heard that?"

"Hey, news travel pretty fast down here." He said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Walk with me, talk with me. You know...I'd be willing to help you. Free of charge."

"Free of charge?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, you could participate in the games."

"You could?" She said excitedly, but then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"Catch? What catch? There's no catch."

"I don't know..." She said wearily, as making a deal with the god of the underworld didn't seem to be such a good idea.

"Come on. Does this face look distrusting?" He grinned.

"Umm..."

"Okay okay don't answer that, but have I did anything distrusting to you unlike the 'blow'heart upstairs?" He said. Yuffie looked down for a moment as she shook her head slowly.

"Well no..."

"Glad we're seeing eye to eye. Now, how about we go over the details. He said before he snapped his fingers as a piece of paper appeared in front of her in dark smoke.

"What is this?"

"Oh, just a small contract. Just telling I'll do this for you and yadda yadda yadda. Just some small print and that I'm not responsible for any loss of life and things like that. Just the usual legal stuff."

"Stop!"

Yuffie turned her head as she looked back to see Meg rushing down the stairs and running towards them. Hades sneered slightly from the interruption as the contract disappeared, before he put on his best smile.

"Well, well if it isn't Meg. Wonder boy's main squeeze." He said.

"That's Megera to you Hades." She said, stepping in front of Yuffie defensively. "You shouldn't associate with someone like him kid. He's bad news."

"Really Meg is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He said, as the woman looked at him in disgust.

"Oh, don't even go there. Like you have friends. Come on let's go, kid." She said, as she grabbed Yuffie's hand led her away.

"But..."

She looked back at hades, who just waved them off.

"We'll stay in touch." He said, watching them leave up the stairs.

"I trust everything went well."

Hades looked over his shoulder, seeing the hooded man standing behind him with his arms at his side.

"So impatient aren't you? Well, it went well enough. Though 'meg' had to come interrupt everything, but doesn't matter. I'm sure the girl trusts me more than Leonheart for now." He said dusting himself off.

"If not it's not a big lost. She of course trusts her new friend...'Xias'..."

Gloved hands came up to his hood as he slowly pulled it back along his head. Strands of his hair brushing against his cheek as his hood rested against his shoulders. His face no longer hidden by the shadows of his hood. A X went across the middle of his forehead .

"It won't be long before Yuffie Kisaragi is mine." Saix said, as a sly smile came to his lips.

---

The trip back to Hollow Bastion was pretty quiet. It didn't quite feel the same without Yuffie bouncing around in the gummi. She just stared out the window the whole time. No continuos annoying chatter, no poking to the back of his head while he tried to drive, and no 'Squall are we there yet?". It was just silence a disturbing silence at that. Even Cloud himself felt a little uncomfortable, but more from the odd vibes Yuffie seemed to be giving off. The Gummi soon landed back in Hollow Bastion. Yuffie was the first to get out, as she made her way down the stairs to the market place. She reached the bottom of the stairs before someone grabbed her by arm making her look back. It was Leon. He didn't look to happy either.

"What exactly were you thinking hanging around Hades?" Cloud asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." She turned her head away from him, "He just popped out of no where. It is HIS underworld."

"Yuffie this isn't a game. Hades is very dangerous and he can't be trusted." He said.

"What do you care? I'm not your 'partner' or anything." She said quietly.

Leon frowned, as he pulled her towards him as he held her shoulder looking her in the eye. Though she avoided his gaze continuing to look away.

"Yuffie, I am still your fri..."

"Hah. Don't give me that Squall...excuse me 'Leon'. Don't think I didn't hear you with Phil. 'We're comrades nothing more.'" She quoted, looking at him in a distasteful manner.

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed.

"Whatever, you've made your point clear. Now let me go." She said trying to pull back as his hands kept their grip on her shoulders.

"Tell me, what he was talking about to you. Did he do anything to you?" He questioned her as he wasn't going to leave her alone until he got a satisfied answer. She still said nothing. He wanted to know if Hades had hurt her in any way. She didn't seem to have any scratches on her, but it would take but a word from her and he'd go back to the underworld to have Hades head. He shook her a little making her look at him.

"Yuffie answer me." He said. For a moment, he could have sworn her eyes flickered from brown to yellow as she looked at him angrily.

"Hello, have I've come at a bad time?"

Both Leon and Yuffie looked back to see Xias standing there looking at them. Yuffie's face seemed to brighten up as she saw him. Leon of course held the same disgruntled expression every time he saw this man. Yuffie used this time to slip out from his grasp as she ran over to Xias to hug him, which only added more fuel to Leon's growing fire.

"Well, well I wasn't expecting such a greeting from you." He said putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Just glad to see you is all." She pulled away as she smiled at him. "Of course not."

_Why does this guy always pop up at the most convenient time...**for him.**_

"Who is that?" Cloud came up behind Leon as he walked down the stairs.

"Xias. Someone I don't like hanging around Yuffie." Leon said, balling his hand into a fist.

"Yuffie do you mind if I talk to you more...privately?"

"P-p-privately?" She stammered a little as she was a little embarrassed. Her gaze shifted back to Leon and Cloud before back to Xias who smiled to her.

_Go with Xias...or a pissed off Leon...no contest. I can't be around him right now, I need some breathing room._

"Sure, we can go right now!" She said quickly grabbing his hand as she ran off making a hasty escape from Leon and Cloud.

"Hey!" Leon yelled out.

"Don't worry Mr. Leonhart, I promise I won't keep her out too late." Xias said.

"Why you..."

Leon was about to take off after them, when he heard Cloud grunt out loudly. He turned around seeing the man down on one knee on the steps holding his violently shaking arm.

"Cloud are you all right?" He kneeled down to his level to inspect him.

"I'm fine...it's that...pain.." He growled a little, before the pain slowly passed quickly to his relief.

"I'm...all right now..."

Cloud looked around wearily, as he was looking for someone. Nothing. There wasn't really anyone around except for a few towns people doing some shopping.

_What's going on?_

---

"Phew. Didn't think I'd lose them."

Yuffie had manage to drag her and Xias through the ruined bailey and down to where the gates of Hollow Bastion was at. There was no one here of course, as it was pretty deserted. The moonlight lit the dark area as spots of light luminated from the sky. Clouds slowly passing by the moon covering the orb in the sky as light peered from between ths spaces of the clouds.

"Happy to be of help." He said in a unchanging low tone. Smiling as looked around the area. Now, that they were alone there wouldn't be any further interruptions. This might be one of the only few chances he'd get to be alone with the girl, so he'd better make use of this time. "I've noticed you looked trouble. Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, I don't really feel like talking about it." She said, wanting to keep Leon off her mind right now. Hands touched her shoulders as Xias stood behind her holding her tensing shoulders that slowly relaxed.

"Come now, if you tell me it might make you feel better."

"It's just...Squall won't let me compete in Hades Tournament and now he doesn't even want me to be his partner. I just don't understand." She said quickly, as it was hard enough to form the words from her mouth.

"Well, Yuffie maybe they're just concerned about your health."

"I doubt it. Squall barely cares about anything, cept for..."

"Accept for who?" He asked curiously.

"No one. Forget I said anything. Can we talk about something else?" She sighed to herself, as whatever she was thinking had further made her feel agitated and depressed. As much as Xias wanted to probe at it, he left it alone...for now.

"Very well, let's talk about you then."

He spun her around so she faced him. Her eyes a little wide as she looked up at him in surprise.

"How do you feel about me Yuffie?"

"W...w...what?"

Yuffie could feel the blood rushing up to her face. She could feel her cheeks were sore as they burned a little in embarrassment and shyness. The moonlight slowly crept over Xias's face outlining his very handsome features in the light like this.

_**Ba-bump**_

"I do so hate beating around the bush. I just wanted to tell you that I am very..." His hands slid down her arms to her hands where his fingers laced with hers. He lifting her hands up gently holding them as he leaned forward slightly. "...infatuated with you, Yuffie."

_**Ba-bump Ba-bump**_

Yuffie felt her heart pounding against her chest as it's steady pace would quicken. Well, it felt like her heart had jumped up into her throat, since she couldn't managed to form any words from her mouth. For once in her life, she was pretty much speechless. Her head felt hot, as she got that fluttery feeling in her stomach. Though least she knew it wasn't something bad she had eaten.

_**...bump...bump...**_

"Um, um...I don't know what to say...I think this is going way too fast for me." She said, as she began to pull back from him. Only 'some' sense was coming to her head, as she had barely known this man and vice versa himself. Though, there was something about him that always seem to change her mood when she was around him. It made her feel happy inside, but at the same time it scared her.

"Oh? Forgive me. Here, let me...slow it down for you then." He said. His hands leaving her's and seeming to find their way to her hip. The other moving to her chin lifting it up as she couldn't avoid his gaze anymore. The light of the moon reflecting off the lense of his glasses. She felt herself being pulled forward to him. To be honest, this wouldn't be how she would have envisioned her first kiss at all; not to mention the guy she'd share it with. She was suddenly feeling light headed and her vision was blurring while she looked at him. He whispered something to her, though she couldn't quite make it out. Everything felt like it was spinning as she felt dizzy, her breath felt like it was taken away. Soon, everything just went dark.

_I want your heart...Yuffie Kisaragi._

**TBC**

_Happy now? I updated like I promised. Working on the other chapters for, Purest of Heart, The Blood Stained Diary, Returning Shadows and something else. I forgot. XD Thanks for reviewing._


End file.
